Tease
by MVases
Summary: Mana had teased Atem beyond the bedroom walls, now he decides to tease her back when they enter the bedroom. LEMON. Modern AU. Vaseshipping One-shot. Don't like don't read.
_**Hey, this is my first time writing a lemon. I noticed there's a severe lack of M for Vaseshipping so I decided to write something of my own. If I've done anything wrong let me know, just no flames please.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

* * *

It was summer so the gang had decided to take a holiday somewhere. Thanks to Kisara the entire trip was paid for by Seto Kaiba, in return to wanted to duel both Yugi and Atem. He lost both times. The trip was at a sunny side resort and the gang shared an open Villa where the sun greeted them every morning. Each room was shared by a couple, except Serenity and Ryou. Joey wasn't going to allow his younger sister stay with anyone else, unless it was a girl's night.

The first days past, everyone had their own fun having barbeques on the beach, swimming, shopping, playing games both indoor and outdoor. The penultimate day, everyone was invited to a fancy ball. The couples went clad in their fancy attire. The girls dresses and the boys tuxedos with ties to match their girlfriend's dresses. They danced the night away, it passing midnight when they reached back to the Villa. Most couples went to retire for the night, while others expected to have some fun.

Mana slipped into their allocated room, the skirt of her red satin dress flowing with her footsteps. She sighed, a smiled stretching on her lips of how the past days had been and of course, what she was hoping tonight would bring. She stopped in front of the grand dresser, the dim lights reflected off her making her dress more adventurous than intended. She watched herself in the mirror slowly take off her golden earrings, both had a ruby dangling from it and she wasn't sure if they were real or not. Her hands moved to the back of her neck to take off her golden choker, which also had a ruby studded to the centre and this time real. Next she removed her bracelets and rings, knowing they'll be a nuisance once Atem entered the room.

As the door creaked open, Mana started to pull out the scarlet flowers from her hair and the clips so her usually unruly hair could frame her shoulders and bring relief to her scalp. Atem felt a smirk slipping on his lips as he watched his girlfriend. He moved closer knowing that she could see him in the mirror but she didn't say anything. Naturally, his arms wound around her waist and his chin sat on her naked shoulder. He took a moment to look down the bodice of Mana's dress, glad that she was wearing something strapless.

Mana giggled for no reason than the fact that the curves of her back was pressed against his front. Something was nudging her thigh. "Atem," she whispered, bringing her hands away from the dresser to his around her waist. A smirk threatened to form on her lips. "It's late."

He didn't say anything, instead he moved his face so he could nuzzle her hair and neck. He wasn't planning on letting her sleep anytime soon.

"Why do you like teasing me so much?" He wondered aloud, thinking about the past few days. She'd eye him from across the room, always made sure to press against him when she walked past, put her hands on places on him where they shouldn't have been at the time and then touched herself. She had brought attention to her lips, to her chest, her legs, any exposed skin, smirking.

In the days before she had been pulled away from Atem by the other girls, she let them and winked him goodbye. The endless teasing drove him crazy and led to many cold showers that he hated so much.

She had managed to master seduction queen outside the bedroom and still managed to be innocent while doing it.

He started to kiss her neck, arousing thoughts clouding his mind, not even thinking about what he'd do if she denied him.

She pulled his arms away making him whimper because he was no longer touching her. Mana turned, still smirking, with her back against the dresser and her palms propped on the top so her shoulders rose and so did her cleavage. "What if I do?"

Atem's eyebrows rose, ever since their first time together Mana had become increasingly bold. Once what were shy, hesitant touches had now become flirty and confident. She did have moments when she regressed, but they were becoming little and far apart.

Atem let a equally playful grin spread on his lips. "You're a naughty girl," he baritone voice alerted.

Mana bit her lip, a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. "Are you going to punish me?" She asked, her voice moving slow making her sound like an innocent child.

"You're going to have to wait and see."

Mana liked the sound of that. She stepped forward and pressed herself against him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist once again. Their smiling lips met, not bothering about control but the fact they were touching each other. Their softly smacking lips opened, allowing their tongues to have some fun and enjoy the confines of each other's mouths.

Atem broke apart, far too aroused to focus on just one part of her. Mana tipped her head back and hummed appreciatively to Atem's butterfly kisses down her cheek, across her jaw and down her neck. He ran his tongue against her collarbone and further down towards her heaving cleavage. He moved his hands from her waist down so he could slowly squeeze her firm butt before bringing them upwards so he could rub his thumbs over her covered breasts.

Mana let out a breathy moan, a throbbing sensation prominent in between her legs and her hands gripping his spiky hair.

Atem's lips sucked her cleavage leaving a love bite before he raised his head and let his lips hover over hers. "Your dress is going," He warned. Mana nodded, wordlessly guiding his hands to the zipper. The dress fell down swiftly, pooling around Mana's golden high heels.

Resting his hands on her hips, he moved his eyes down her body slowly. Her bra was cream in colour and strapless, with a lacy material covering her hard nipples. In between her two mounds was a cute scarlet coloured bow. For underwear were lace panties with similar red bows on the elastic, matching the bra. Atem's eyes didn't miss that the bottom of them had darkened in colour.

Atem's suit trousers had become unbearably tight, wanting nothing more than release. He ignored it, moving his lips towards hers again.

He had decided that Mana's formal wear had to go so in her books, it meant that he needed undressing too. Her fingers separated from his hair, slowly around his neck and to the collar of his suit jacket. She slid it off, her palms moving slowly down his muscled, shirt clad arms until it fell to the ground. Their lips were still locked, but they took few breaks in between for air as Mana loosened his tie. She pulled away, gasping as she pulled it off his head. She quickly moved to his shirt, her pace picking up excited to run her hands over his lean chest. She undid his buttons, and moved her lips to kiss and lick his jaw. She moved down to under his chin to his neck. She sucked onto his Adam's apple for a moment then ran her tongue down to his collar bones, all the buttons on his shirt completely undone.

Atem moaned softly as her hands caressed his naked chest and arms, her nimble fingers moving in circles towards his belt. Like many times before, she unbuckled his belt in one movement and opened the zipper.

Her lips smiled against his pecks as she moved her hands from his crotch area around his hips and inside the back of his trousers. She squeezed his butt cheeks, before pushing his trousers down in a more forceful motion. As her hands slid down his legs, her lips moved lower against the outline of his six pack and towards the elastic of his black boxers. She peered up at him under her eyelashes as her lips kissed his hardened member softly. Before her tongue slipped out, Atem slid his hands under her arms and pulled her up, not wanting to be teased anymore. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and removed his trousers so all he was wearing was his boxers.

Mana didn't realise that he picked up the tie because her thoughts were too focussed on his body and his hardness. She couldn't wait until he was inside of her.

He grabbed her ass, slid his hands down so they picked up her thighs and hitched up her up so she could wrap herself around him. He could feel the moisture of her underwear against his skin, arousing him more and caught her lips his as he moved to the king sized bed. He kneeled on top and placed her down and broke the kiss. He pushed her legs away so they were either side of him, making her whimper.

He didn't do anything at first, just watched her both adoringly and lustfully, deciding exactly what he wanted to do.

Mana lifted her head up when she noticed he wasn't touching her anymore. She noticed a smirk and a glint in his eye and gulped.

"You're going to get punished," he told her, his voice dripping with lust and Mana didn't know whether to protest or moan. They'd just taken off their clothes and she already felt like she was going over the edge. He pushed her knees down and raised himself so he could straddle her hips. Mana's hands lifted from her sides and to his toned thighs, nearing his boxers but they never met. He put the tie in his mouth as his shackled her wrists with his long fingers. Mana's eyes widened when she realised what he was going to do.

He leaned forward to press Mana's hands against the bed frame, she was only resisting a little, wanting nothing more than to touch him. He held both his hands with one hand and grabbed the tie from his mouth. He securely tied her to the wooden bed frame.

"Temmy," she moaned.

He let out a laugh. "I haven't even done anything yet. If you think I'm going to let you orgasm soon, you're mistaken."

Mana jutted out her bottom lip, hoping he'd show her mercy but he just kissed her. He dominated her mouth both softly but forcefully, before kissing down her cheek to her cleavage again. He thumbed her hardened nipples, sucking them through the fabric before deciding he needed to feel their softness. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and biting the soft skin so he could leave another love bite. His fingers caressed her sensitive skin below her bra as he moved his hand to her back, she arched and he fumbled with the clip.

 _Damn thing._ He thought, wondering why she bothered wearing bras in the first place when all he'd do is take them off. He grunted, annoyed making Mana giggle and then finally managed to unclip it.

He raised his face from her neck and watched her D sized breasts spill out. He licked his lips as he threw the bra to the side and stared at their beautiful roundness. He massaged them with his hands, his thumbs rubbing the teats making Mana moan softly.

He grinned as he lowered his face, his lips licked the right breast's areola before sucking and gently biting the teat. His free hand played with her other breast, palming it and squeezing it, making alluring sounds leave Mana's lips.

He pressed a mouth kiss on the saliva lathered breast and moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

"Temmy," Mana panted, her hips started to rise. Her juices was freely oozing out of her, soaking her underwear. She wanted him _now_.

Atem chuckled against her skin, giving the breast a mouth kiss and then leaving a trail of kisses down Mana's stomach. She shivered in delight, her core bursting for some attention. When his lips met her underwear, he licked the material over her slit and let his fingers run along the lace. He smirked at the wetness and started to kiss the material.

He paused and raised his face to meet her gaze. "Mana," he said huskily. "You're so wet for me."

His loins felt swollen, wanting nothing more to just take her now but he wasn't done yet. He curled his fingers around material around her hips and started to pull down her pants, revealing her wet folds. He shuffled back so he could easily slip off the underwear whilst still keeping her stilettos on, he was planning to take them off later.

Mana's underwear flung across the room, none cared where it ended up and Atem grabbed Mana's knees and slid his hands up. His thumbs rubbed her folds, her juices coating them generously. He moved to her clit and massaged it, making Mana's legs tighten but he made his fingers keep them fanned out.

Still massaging her, he dived forward and caught her lips. Mana's hungry tongue slid into his mouth making Atem moan so in response, he slipped his index finger into her slit and started to pump in and out. She moaned hoarsely into his mouth. He ran his tongue over her teeth, her mouth tasting like chocolate and slipped another finger into her. Her hips rose again and her groin rubbed against his boxers, making him want to lose control and take her now.

He pulled away from her lips, getting a whimper from Mana and devoured her breasts again. His saliva had already dried from before and her nipples were hard again. He slipped a third finger into her and curled them and the sound leaving Mana's mouth was music to his ears. He left her breasts, wanting his tongue in her core and quickly kissed down her stomach. He kissed her shaven crotch and sucked on her clit making Mana moan his name again. He took out his fingers and licked them, he closed his eyes to appreciate the taste before going down on her for more. He licked her folds and the outline of her slit, licking her juices like they were precious nectar. Mana raised her hips again, wanting his hot tongue inside of her. He obliged and let his tongue go deeper inside of her.

"Yes, Atem! It feels so good," She praised, her voice glutted with desire. She tightened her thighs around his head and he pushed them upward so they were over his shoulder. Mana continued to moan, starting to feel herself going over the edge when -

Atem slid out his tongue and pushed her down thighs from his shoulders, leaving Mana at her heightened arousal. "Atem!" She groaned, her voice rising. "Please! More!"

Atem ignored her demand. He licked her so the juices wouldn't go to waste and left a chaste kiss whilst mumbling the words, "I love you Mana."

She squirmed, his baritone voice had softened and had sounded caring even though their intent was for teasing. He knew how much she loved it when he spoke those words in intimate moments.

She lifted her head, her arms still straining upwards but she didn't care. She just needed him. He gave her a boyish grin, one she loved so much. "You're so impatient Mana," he asserted. "This is your punishment."

Mana groaned and closed her eyes, she tried to regulate her desire. At this point, if her hands weren't tied up she might've tried finishing the job herself. Atem must've foreseen this and that was why her arms were straining.

Atem eyed Mana, her beautiful body at his hands. His member was begging him to just thrust into her but he wanted Mana to squirm a little more. He opened her legs so they were wide and Mana's eyes opened, looking hopeful. He leaned down to kiss her slippery skin and moved from thigh to thigh lower and lower. Mana tried tightening her legs but his hands anchored them open. He finally reached her high heels and took them off with meticulous precision. Mana watched him, wondering why it was so arousing just seeing him take off her shoes.

When they were off he flung them off the bed and kissed the soles of her feet before moving forward. His loins were getting harder to ignore and he didn't want to risk getting blue balls if he denied himself any longer.

He straddled Mana again and kissed her lips, his own desire washing over him. He massaged her breasts, her nipples never softening under his touch and lowered his face to kiss them too.

"Temmy, you're so hard... take me please..." Mana begged, wishing he would free her hands. Atem nodded and took off his boxers, which was usually Mana's favourite thing to do. She cried in delight at the sight of what would finally go inside of her, her fists clenching wanting nothing more than to run her fingers over his length.

Mana widened her legs as wide as she could, glad she didn't have to worry about condoms anymore because she was taking birth control tablets. He positioned himself at her entrance, the tip of him grinded against her.

"Atem, please," Mana begged, her voice becoming more desperate and breathless with each syllable. "Please... Atem. I _need_ you."

He started to enter her slowly, with his hands resting on her hips to stop them from rising. He only let an inch go inside of her before he paused.

"Ask nicely," he demanded.

Mana nearly protested, her desire had pent up so much that she couldn't believe he was doing his to her. "Please, my love. Atem, please."

He let in another inch at an excruciatingly slow pace, he clutched her hips harder to stop himself from thrusting himself completely.

"Please what?" He asked, his own voice laced in desire.

"Please put your sexy dick inside of me!" she panted.

"It _is_ already inside."

Mana moaned in frustration. "More, Atem my love, more! I need more of your sexy dick. I need _all_ of it inside of me!"

He inched a little bit more, slipping control as the seconds past.

"Say my name louder."

"Atem!" She cried, her voice raising in volume.

"Louder!"

"Atem!" Again her voice raised, but he decided he wasn't satisfied. He wanted her to scream.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"ATEM!" She screamed, not caring who heard it or what they were thinking. She needed him _now_.

Atem smiled, deciding he had teased her enough. He thrust his entire length inside of her, making her arch underneath him. Her walls her hot and tight and gave the divine feeling of wholeness. Before lowering down he moved his hands from her hips and quickly undid the tie so her hands were free. The wonderful sounds leaving Mana were accompanied with a sigh of relief. She wrapped her hands around him pulling him closer so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He began to thrust against her properly and Mana eagerly matched him. He placed one hand on her hip clawing her slightly and one weaved through her hair. He began to kiss her neck, his breathing jarring as he started to lose himself within her.

"Mana -!" He gasped loudly, warning her that he was about to cum. He thrust himself into her harder and his seed spilt.

Mana tightened around him, her eyes wanting to roll to the back of her head as she spasmed beneath him. "Atem -!" She cried out, a wave of ecstasy overcoming her, as well as warmth and fulfilment.

Atem smiled against her skin, feeling nothing but bliss, pleasure and pure love for the woman with him. He pulled himself out of her slowly and collapsed beside her.

They lay in silence with nothing but their breathing to be heard. Finally when Mana managed to form words, she turned her head to Atem. "Why do you like teasing me so much?" She asked, repeating his question from before. He turned onto his side so he could pull her into his arms.

He kissed her temple before answering. "I love you that's why," he answered simply. "Plus, it's revenge for sneakily stroking me through my trousers when we were having lunch with everyone."

Mana laughed, moving her hands so she could wrap them around him. "It's not _my_ fault my boyfriend is so sexy. You don't expect me to keep my hands to myself, do you?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well then," Atem started, his lips tipping up. "Why don't you continue what you wanted to do to your sexy boyfriend now?"

Grinning, she grabbed his member and started to stroke it. "I think I will," she agreed cheekily, knowing that both of them weren't going to finish anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **Reviews would be nice!**_


End file.
